Generally, a tricycle includes one front wheel having a larger diameter, two rear wheels having a smaller diameter, a saddle disposed at a middle between the front and rear wheels, and a handlebar disposed above the front wheel. These components of the tricycle are connected together via a frame. The tricycle is designed to improve balance during riding compared to a bicycle. Therefore, little children who lack balance, children or beginners who have not ridden a bicycle generally ride a tricycle.
However, as infants or children become older or beginners get accustomed to riding, they change from a tricycle to a bicycle. For this, they additionally purchase a bicycle, which requires an additional cost. In addition, the existing tricycle is not used, and thus must be stored, which is problematic.
As a related-art approach for overcoming this problem, “TRICYCLE CONVERTIBLE INTO BICYCLE (Korean Utility Model Publication 20-2009-0011620)” is disclosed.
The structure of this conventional approach includes two front wheels such that the structure is converted into a bicycle when forks are converged and into a tricycle when the forks are spread. A support rod is coupled to a handle post, and two L-shaped forks, i.e. right and left forks, are movable in the horizontal direction and fixed using a fixing bolt, and the handle post is erected vertically, such that the two front wheels can keep in contact with the ground while rotating.
However, this conventional approach is configured such that the two front wheels are simply moved to the center. The actual function of a bicycle is not properly realized, which is problematic. For instance, the two front wheels which are moved to the center do not properly realize the functions of a bicycle, such as high-speed riding or cornering.